Just Him
by PokemonTanya
Summary: Kagami has always had feelings for Kuroko since the day he first saw Kuroko. He falls immediately in love with Kuroko and all his little quirks but he 'assumes' that Kuroko will never feel the same way about him. Find out whether Kagami's assumption is correct or not.


Hey everyone! It's been long since I've written anything. And here I am back with a Kuroko No Basuke one shot for you all :D I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was writing this while listening to 'She looks so perfect' by 5sos… I was crying my heart out, the girl I really loved, well it turned out she didn't feel the same about me… I don't know why I'm telling you guys this.

I don't own any of the Kuroko No Basuke players, I do wish I owned Kise though :D Enjoy and please give constructive criticism as it helps me and please do leave a review if you found this story nice or something.  
Love,  
-PokemonTanya

KagamixKuroko – Just Him

I ran over to the basketball court, my heart thumping against my chest violently and the words from Kuroko's text message replaying in my mind, " Kagami Kun, pls cme 2 the basktbll crt."

Something serious would have happened otherwise Kuroko's not the one who would send text messages just for fun. But, why am I getting so frustrated ? Kuroko's just a teammate right ? I mean, I should get worried but why am I so worried about that blue haired baka ? This… Heavy feeling in my chest and this unsettling feeling in my stomach, it only comes out when it's related to Kuroko. Nande ? Why do I care so much about that boy ?

I saw Kuroko sitting down and playing with Number 2.

"Kuroko!" I screamed, partially relieved that he was fine and the other half pissed off that that baka called me for some reason, "Baka! Why you called me ?! I was so worried about you!"

"Kagami Kun, I noticed you were acting distant from me, so I thought we should spend some time together." Kuroko said, in his normal monotonous voice.

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH NUMBER 2." I shrieked as number 2 tried coming closer to me.

"Kagami kun, don't worry. Number 2 will be staying over at Hyuga senpai's." Kuroko said, taking Number 2 in his lap and getting up.

"Where is Hyuga senpai ?" I said in my usual gruff voice.

"Behind you." I heard Hyuga senpai's voice and I turned around. He was accompanied by Coach Riko.

"SENPAI! COACH!" I shrieked. Wow, I'm shrieking a lot.

"Don't look so surprised Kagami Kun, I'm only doing this so that you and Kuroko can sort out what ever is bothering you two." Hyuga Senpai said and Coach agreed. Number 2 merrily made his way into the arms of Hyuga Senpai.

"You both, don't tire yourselves out too much, we have practice tomorrow." Coach said and made her way outside the gym along with Hyuga Senpai and Number 2. I looked awkwardly at Kuroko who seemed not to notice the awkward tension around us.

"Where do you want to go Kagami kun ?" Kuroko asked, looking at me with those silent eyes of his. Those eyes which I desperately wanted them to look at me with love. I shook these thoughts off quickly and looked at him and said "Ayeee! Kuroko ! Aren't you supposed to know ?!"

"Kagami Kun, please don't get so angry. You don't even know when I'm joking Kagami-kun," Kuroko said as expressionless as ever, "We're going to take a walk around the park and then have some dinner and then a movie and we'll sleep over at my place." Kuroko continued as we started walking out.

Our hands brushed slightly against each others. I didn't know whether he felt it as well, but I did, I felt an electric shock travelling through out my body, my stomach erupted with butterflies and my heart jumped forward.

I moved a bit away from him. My heart jumped forward again not because of happiness but because of the longing to touch Kuroko's hand. Okay, maybe I'm gay but I could only be attracted to Kuroko, only him of the same gender. I accepted the fact that I had feelings for Kuroko a long time ago but I tried so desperately to subdue those feelings. They'd always been there. From day one, since the day I saw him, I fell in love with the way he knew I felt, with they way he was there for me, with the way he said 'I'll be your shadow.' And before I knew it, I was in love with Kuroko.

I smiled to myself, thinking I belonged to a Yaoi manga or shoujo manga.

"Kagami kun, why are you smiling ?" Kuroko said as he broke my train of thought.

"iie. Nothing, how much time till we reach the park ?" I asked him, smiling.

"We've reached." Kuroko said pointing to the gates of the park. I mentally slapped myself. We entered the park and walked for a bit before Kuroko tapped my arm and said "Tag you're it Kagami kun." With the most straight face I've ever seen and ran.

I laughed loudly and started catching Kuroko. Damn, he increased his stamina but I got him and tagged him, I started running. This continued until finally I was the tagged and ran after Kuroko again, I lost my footing and ended falling on top of him.

I could see Kuroko was blushing as deep as cherries. I wanted to stay on top of him for all the time in the world, breathe in his scent, love him.

I moved after a minute.

"Gomenn…Kuroko…I didn't mean to." I said, scratching the back of my head.

Kuroko laughed a bit and then said "Daiyjobu desu Kagami kun, lets go for dinner now." I got up and helped Kuroko up, with a bit too much strength because before I knew it, he was crashing into my chest with his arms around my waist, instinctively my hands went around his waist and hugged him.

I didn't let go of Kuroko and neither did he let go of me. We stood there for some time, just hugging. My heart was leaping forward and sinking because I knew I would never get anyone like Kuroko in my life ever again… I took a deep breath in and then finally my hold on him softened… But my hands didn't let go of him. He finally let go of me and I saw he had tears in his eyes.  
I tipped his chin upwards and looked him in the eyes, his eyes were red and his cheeks puffy.

"Kuroko, what's wrong ?" I asked him.

"Betsu ni…Lets go for dinner. There's no point in crying over something that you'll never get." Kuroko said, the last part in a whisper.

He walked and I caught up. We made our way to our normal burger and milkshake place. We ordered our respective orders and we sat down, talking about the latest matches we've had or about how it was for me in America. In that moment, I realized I knew very little about Kuroko.. I also knew that with time, he would tell me.

Our orders came and I started hogging them. Kuroko remarked that I would end up choking on my food one day. I shrugged it off and continued chomping down on my food. Kuroko sat there eating his, lost in thought. Once we finished food, we started leaving when I saw Kise and Aomine walking in.

Kise smiled at us both and greeted us in his usual sing-song tune,  
"Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi ! How are you two ?" He gave us hugs and then pulled Kuroko's cheek,  
"Aish, Kurokocchi you are so cute every time I see you. So serious all the time now a days."

"Kise chan, please don't pull my cheeks. They pain." Kuroko said in his usual deadpan voice.

"But Kurokocchi…" Kise pretended to be hurt and pretended to cry.

"Hello Kagami and Kuroko." Aomine said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair. I could see the way Aomine had affection for Kuroko. I hated the way Kuroko and Aomine shared a past together, I hated the fact that they were so close to each other. I hated Aomine for this. I pulled Kuroko away from Aomine and said "We've got to go now and don't touch Kuroko's hair again." I ran outside pulling Kuroko with me.

"Kagami kun, Nande would you do that ?" Kuroko said, taken a back.

"I don't like him Kuroko." I said, trying to breathe.

"Nande ?" Kuroko said.

"Because…Because I love you Kuroko. I cannot stand the way he looks at you or touches you. I cannot stand the fact that I know you like him back.. I cannot stand it. And I know you don't like me in that way Kuroko but I cannot stand it. I love you with my heart and soul bared open to you and I know you will never fall for a baka like me but I cannot hope-" I was cut off by Kuroko crashing his lips against mine. I was in shock for two seconds and suddenly my body took over. My lips were in sync with his, moving to a certain rhythm. I didn't feel sparks because I felt like I belonged there with him in that moment, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, I just knew it was him who I was supposed to be kissing, I knew in that moment I was supposed to be there with him, no one else, I don't even know,

"Urusai baka, I love you. Not him." Kuroko said, his hands gently resting his hands on my chest.

"Nani ?" I said, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

"Kagami Kun, I love you. Not him, you. I have always been attracted to you and your weird eyebrows." Kuroko said.

I hugged him tightly. Just breathing in his scent, taking the very essence of him, just holding my whole world in my arms.

I started crying out of joy.

"Kagami kun, are you crying ?" Kuroko asked me, smiling.

"No, just sweating through my eyes." I responded, Kuroko went on his toes and wiped away my tears, kissed my cheeks softly before slipping his hands in mine. And boy, did they fit properly.

We didn't go for the movie, instead we started walking back to the park to go stargazing.

As we entered the park, I could see Kise and Aomine standing, close to each other. Me and Kuroko walked slowly over and finally saw, Aomine pushing Kise against a tree and kissing him. Me and Kuroko started howling and clapping.

Aomine shoved his middle finger in the air and took Kise's hand in his and walked away.

Kuroko and me laid down on the grass looking at the stars.  
"Hey Kuroko, in basketball I may be your light but in actuality, you are my light." I said and continued to look at stars with Kuroko, his hand in mine, just him and me. For now and for later. 


End file.
